Janvier
by Shin Sekai no Kaizoku
Summary: Cela fait un peu moins d'un an que Luffy s'entraîne aux côtés de Rayleight. En ce premier jour de janvier, l'impératrice Pirate reçoit un appel de ce dernier.  Viens, s'il te plait.  / LuHan sous entendu.


_OS_

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, l'Impératrice Pirate avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle était épuisée, ayant fêté la nouvelle année la nuit passée. Et pourtant, elle se retournait, encore et encore dans son lit.

Incapable de rester allongée, elle se leva et mit une robe de chambre. Le climat n'était pas tendre en ce moment, il suffisait d'un rien pour tomber malade.

Malade... Elle l'était déjà. Un tourbillon s'était emparé de son âme, un véritable ouragan.

L'amour est un ouragan qui emporte tout sur son passage.

Elle était irrémédiablement amoureuse de cet jeune pirate, Monkey D. Luffy. Petit effronté qui avait osé lui tenir tête, c'était son honnêteté et sa gentillesse qui avait touché son coeur.

En pensant à lui, le coeur de l'impératrice se mit à battre la chamade et ses pommettes se colorèrent. Il lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.

Elle sortit sur son balcon. Une faible brise agita sa chevelure sombre. Le ciel était dégagé, et la lune était belle, ce soir. Les étoiles brillaient de mille éclats.

Que faisait Luffy, maintenant ?

Elle savait que, parfois, il partait s'entraîner en pleine nuit. Le Haki ne s'obtenait pas en quelques heures. Etait-il en train de manger, de dormir, de s'entraîner ?

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il lui manquait.

Son Den Den Mushi sonna brusquement, brisant le silence paisible imposé par la nuit. Hancock décrocha, perplexe. Qui pourrait bien l'appeler à une heure pareille ?

« _Allo Hancock ? C'est Rayleight._

 _Rayleight ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _Viens, s'il te plait._ »

Il raccrocha tout aussi vite.

Etait-il arrivé malheur à Luffy ? Pourquoi avait-il été aussi bref ?

Ni une, ni deux, elle appela deux subordonnées et leur ordonna de préparer le bateau. En quelques minutes, elle se changea, revêtant une robe d'hiver.

C'est inquiète qu'elle prit la mer en direction de Rusukaina.

One Piece

Elle n'avait pas encore les deux pieds sur la terre ferme qu'Hancock se jeta sur Rayleigh comme la misère sur le monde.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? Quelque chose est arrivé à Luffy ? » s'inquiéta l'Impératrice

« On va dire... » soupira le vieil homme. « Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir. Il n'a rien fait de bon aujourd'hui. Quelque chose est en train de le tourmenter et il n'a rien voulu me dire. »

La Shichibukaï fronça les sourcils et demanda où se trouvait son bien-aimé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui indiqua le chemin, et sans même un merci, elle se mit à courir dans la direction qu'il lui avait montrée.

Elle comprit pourquoi il l'avait appelée à la seconde où elle le vit.

Les yeux dans le vague, fixant un feu de bois sans le voir, Luffy semblait au plus mal. Quelques ecchymoses coloraient sa peau à divers endroits, et quelques bandages cachaient certaines blessures plus graves.

Il était assis, ou plutôt, affalé sur le sol. Il semblait tourmenté.

« Luffy ? »

La voix hésitante d'Hancock résonna légèrement dans la forêt. Presque comme un automate, le jeune pirate tourna la tête dans sa direction.

« Hancock ? Que fais-tu là ? »

Envolée, sa joie de vivre.

Il n'y avait que sa voix rauque, brisée. Cette lassitude, qui faisait peur. Ce désespoir, dans ses yeux.

« Rayleigh m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien. »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Il avait recommencé à fixer les flammes.

Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux quelques minutes.

Hancock voulut lui poser une question et se tourna vers lui. Mais ses mots moururent avant d'avoir été prononcés.

Les yeux de Luffy brillaient.

Sentant un regard peser sur lui, il tourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Une lance transperça le coeur de l'impératrice lorsque des larmes apparurent dans les yeux sombres de son bien-aimé.

« Luffy ?

On est le premier janvier. » dit-il d'une voix lente.

« Oui...

...Ace aurait eu vingt-et-un an, aujourd'hui. »

Nouveau coup porté à son coeur.

Hancock comprenait mieux, maintenant.

Les événements marquants sont toujours les moments les plus durs en période de deuil. Surtout la première année.

Le premier janvier. Date d'anniversaire de son frère, décédé quelques mois plus tôt.

Il s'entraînait toute la journée. Oubliant sa peine, ses regrets, faisant tout pour devenir plus fort. Pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il en avait été incapable.

Et Hancock comprenait.

Des larmes silencieuses commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de la jeune femme, réputée au coeur de pierre.

Elle se jeta sur Luffy, entourant ses épaules de ses bras pâles, et le serra fort contre son coeur.

Il se tendit. Puis ses épaules se mirent à trembler, et il se retourna. Croisa le regard mouillé de celle qui prenait soin de lui depuis qu'il était arrivé sur cette île. Il savait que c'était elle qui faisait livrer toute cette nourriture, chaque soir. Les médicaments, quand il était malade ou blessé.

Et il fondit en larmes. Tout simplement.

Parce que son frère était mort.

Et que le passé le rattrapait, aujourd'hui.

Rayleigh, dissimulé à l'ombre d'un arbre, soupira.

Il comprenait, maintenant.

Il s'éloigna. Il n'était pas doué pour réconforter les gens.

Et puis, Hancock était là.

Et c'était précisément ce que se disait Luffy.

 _Hancock est là._

 _Merci, Hancock._

 _J'en avais besoin._

 _De cette étreinte, de cette chaleur._

 _Laisse moi encore rester dans tes bras._

 _Que je cesse d'avoir mal._

 _Que j'oublie._

 _Que je cicatrise..._


End file.
